


Blake/Mortimer expliqué à ma mère

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Category: Blake et Mortimer | Blake and Mortimer
Genre: Ce n'est pas une histoire, Gen, M/M, c'est une étude théorique
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8388031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: Ceci n'est pas une de mes histoires habituelles. C'est une recherche d'explication. Une étude théorique.Parce que j'ai récemment proposé à ma mère de lire mes écrits, j’anticipe la question.Et puis je me suis dit que le sujet pourrait intéresser plus de monde.





	

La première réponse qui me vient et que chacun d’entre eux pourrait répondre comme Montaigne “Parce que c’était lui, parce que c’était moi”. Mais ce n’est pas très explicatif, et un peu court en somme. Developpons.

 

Les faits - présentation rapide

 

Tout d'abord on a affaire à deux amis qui se connaissent de longue date.

Ils sont tous les deux nés aux alentours de 1909, se rencontrent en Inde alors qu'ils ont dix-sept ans, se séparent après cet été là mais entament une correspondance qui ne s'interrompt que quand Blake entame sa formation dans les services secrets, se retrouvent par hasard pendant la 2eme guerre mondiale début 1944, et ne se quittent plus jusqu'en 1971 -- date à laquelle se déroule le dernier épisode de la série.

On ne sait pas exactement depuis quand, mais au moins depuis la fin de la 3eme guerre mondiale en 1947, ils vivent ensemble dans le même appartement.

 

La censure - facteur important

 

Jusqu'à une date assez récente, les auteurs de bande dessinée franco-belge -- était-ce uniquement pour le journal de Tintin ? -- devaient respecter un certain nombre de critères, dont l'absence de tout personnage "intérêt romantique" pour les héros. Il n'y a donc presque pas de personnage féminin dans Blake et Mortimer -- albums plus récents exclus, mais vu que la série originale inclut plus de 20 ans de cohabitation pour nos héros, il est difficile d'introduire maintenant une autre relation crédible dans un album intercalé.

 

Les stéréotypes - l'opéra de papier

 

L'inventeur des personnages, Edgard P. Jacobs, se destinait à être chanteur d'opéra. Il en a gardé un sens très théâtral dans la construction de ses personnages et de ses intrigues. Il y a des stéréotypes de personnage, et Jacobs ne s'en prive pas :

\- la brute épaisse : Sharkey

\- le méchant retors et intelligent / l'éternel adversaire : Olrik (que Jacobs dessine en auto-portrait d'ailleurs)

\- le fidèle serviteur : Nasir (qui disparaît après la décolonisation)

\- le savant fou : Septimus / Miloch / Voronov, selon les albums

\- le gentil savant : Mortimer

\- le personnage apportant le soulagement comique : Mortimer (ce qui le rend plus humain, donc plus facilement identifiable)

\- la cavalerie (liaison avec Scotland Yard, les services secrets, l'armée... quand il faut ramener des secours en grand nombre) : Blake

\- LE héros, celui auquel le lecteur est censé s'identifier (le plus représenté, le plus humain, celui qui sauve la situation et résout les énigmes ) : Mortimer

\- le héros à admirer : Blake (britannique typique, la classe et le flegme compris)

\- le héros tragique : Blake ou Mortimer selon les albums, mais plus souvent Blake, surtout que c'est renforcé par le point suivant...

...et celui qui a l'influence la plus insidieuse sur le lectorat habitué aux stéréotypes :

\- la demoiselle en détresse : Blake. Si,si, vous avez bien lu. Je m'explique. Le stéréotype de la demoiselle en détresse en littérature, c'est l'héroïne plus ou moins faible et ou maladroite que le héros doit sauver et envers qui elle se montrera reconnaissante. Eh bien, rien que dans la première trilogie :

        - Blake a une panne de scaphandre en avion stratosphérique, s'évanouit et Mortimer doit le traîner jusqu'à la soute et déclencher son parachute. Scène de reconnaissance effusive comprise.

        - Blake se fait étrangler par un ennemi, s'évanouit et ne s’en sort que parce que Mortimer assomme son agresseur.

        - Blake se prend une insolation, s'évanouit et tombe de cheval. Nasir et Mortimer doivent le porter à l'ombre.

        - Blake se brise la cheville et s'évanouit. Nasir et Mortimer doivent l'aider à marcher quand il revient à lui.

        - Blake a une panne de scaphandre sous-marin (provoquée par Olrik) et… oui, encore une fois, il s'évanouit. L'équipe menée par Mortimer le sauve.

        - Blake a une panne d'avion et c'est Mortimer qui doit lui dire quoi faire.

... vous voyez l'idée?

En retour dans cette trilogie, Blake sauve deux fois Mortimer, en le faisant évader et en arrivant à temps quand Olrik le menace, mais dans les deux cas, il est dans son rôle de cavalerie au vu de ses accessoires (hélicoptère/personnes armées).

 

Pour moi, on se retrouve donc avec un héros à admirer et un auquel s'identifier, et en plus le héros à admirer joue également le rôle de la demoiselle en détresse et est donc naturellement un potentiel intérêt romantique pour le héros. CQFD ?

 

Les preuves d'affection

Elles viennent surtout de Blake dans les albums d’origine. Les plus extraordinaires sont celles où il retourne ciel et terre quand Mortimer est en danger et a disparu :  


\- dans la Marque Jaune : une fois Mortimer disparu, Blake ne dort pas presque trois jours d’affilée, refusant de se reposer même quand son partenaire de Scotland Yard le lui dit. L’inspecteur qui risque d’être viré s’il ne résout pas l’affaire sous 24 heures te dit de te reposer et tu ne le fais pas ? Pourquoi ?

\- dans le Piège Diabolique : il paie toute une équipe pour fouiller la maison où Mortimer a disparu pendant 2 mois, et ne rentre à Londres que forcé et contraint par son travail (c’est le chef du MI5 quand même).

 

Le reste - gestes et regards et attentions

C’est ce que j’essaie de souligner dans mes histoires (toutes celles qui ne sont pas marquées AU). A commencer par [Entre les bulles](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2665652).

  
Si j’ai oublié quelque chose dans les grandes parties génériques, n’hésitez pas à le mentionner en commentaire.  



End file.
